


a purrfect surprise

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Collars, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester gets home from work to find his boyfriend Gabriel wearing nothing but his collar, cat ears and a tail. You can guess what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a purrfect surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/gifts).



> Let's start off 2016 with some sin.
> 
> (I actually wrote this last year, aka like two days ago, as another birthday present for Itch. A _handwritten_ version of this exists somewhere and is 6 and a half A4 pages in an envelope which says PORN in large pink letters on the outside. But I'm posting it here too so that other people can appreciate it.)

Sam Winchester arrived back home from a long day at the office, and he barely had time to close the door behind him, take off his coat and place it on the stand before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a soft nose nuzzle into his stomach.

He glanced down to find his boyfriend, Gabriel Novak, standing in front of him, stark naked except for his purple leather collar with the gold buckle that Sam had bought him - he'd expected that, because he put it on Gabriel every morning when he left for work and knew Gabriel didn't have to go out during the day, and Gabriel wasn't allowed to take it off without Sam's permission.

What Sam had not been expecting was that today, Gabriel was also wearing cat ears and a tail.

"Fuck..." Sam breathed out, taken off guard, feeling himself get instantly hard in his suit trousers. "You ever going to give me some warning before you turn me on like this?"

"Nope. Wanted to surprise you after you had your meeting today. Good surprise?" Gabriel asked, trailing his hand over Sam's suit jacket and slipping it off his shoulders.

"You're always a good surprise," Sam said affectionately, tweaking one of Gabriel's ears. "But I have to admit... this is an especially good one."

Gabriel moaned at the quick tug to his ear and started work on Sam's shirt, eager to get his paws on Sam's bare skin for the first time in far too long. "Been wearing this all day, Sam. Waiting for you to come home. Every time I move I hear the tags clink together and I don't even have to look at what they say to remember that I'm yours."

Sam took a deep breath and breathed out slowly, trying not to show how affected he was by seeing Gabriel in this state, knowing that his cheeks were starting to redden and that the tent in his trousers was definitely visible now. "You've been so good, so good waiting for me, Gabe. You're always so amazing, always do more than I ask. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

It was a rhetorical question and Gabriel had no answer for it, because he didn't understand at all why Sam loved him either, but he was so happy that he did. Rather than say anything, Gabriel just purred and pressed himself into Sam's chest, licking a stripe up it and kissing the smooth lines of Sam's abs.

When he was done worshipping Sam's chest - not that he was ever really done with that, but done for now at least - he unzipped Sam's trousers and pulled them and his boxers down, leaving them to pool at Sam's feet. Sam stepped out of them, now even more naked than Gabriel, and he allowed himself a moment to just appreciate the delicious picture that Gabriel made, now that the initial shock had worn off.

Gabriel's cock was bright red and leaking against his stomach, and it looked like it was painfully hard. Sam reached down and trailed a single finger down it, and Gabriel shuddered and pulled away.

"Sorry. Sensitive," he explained in a shaky voice as he stepped back towards Sam, and Sam noticed that Gabriel's knees were struggling to hold him up.

"I got you," Sam promised, supporting Gabriel on his way into the bedroom and letting Gabriel sink to the floor and cling to Sam's leg, giving a few short little thrusts against it. "Have you been touching yourself all day?"

"Yeah. Haven't let myself come though. Wanted to wait for you."

Sam reached down and hooked his fingers into Gabriel's deep purple collar, pulling Gabriel up to his full height. "You did so well for me, Gabe, angel. I'm here now, you won't have to wait much longer."

He lifted Gabriel up in the air and Gabe wrapped his legs around Sam's waist. Sam kissed him on the mouth and then peppered kisses along his jawline, biting down on Gabriel's earlobe and twisting it between his teeth. Then he moved down Gabriel's neck, sucking dark marks either side of Gabriel's collar so that the line of the collar would remain clear on Gabriel's neck even after it was removed, and finally sinking his teeth into the collar itself so even that had been marked by Sam.

By the time he was done, Gabriel was a moaning mess, but Sam didn't let up. He laid Gabriel out on their bed and continued his work on Gabriel's chest, wrapping his lips around Gabriel's nipple and sucking, his tongue flicking over the area that had been made even more sensitive by the pressure. He left another bruise just over Sam's belly button, one in the soft area above each of his hipbones, a few on his inner thighs. These ones weren't like the ones on Gabriel's neck; they weren't trying to prove to anyone else that Gabriel belonged to Sam. These were just for Gabriel; little reminders of an amazing night that Gabriel would be able to look back on in the future and smile.

Gabriel cried out each time he felt Sam's teeth sink into him, his hands grabbing onto the sheets for support, his whole body trembling in need. Sam pulled back to observe the beautiful sight left by Gabriel all spread out on the sheets, and he let out a groan himself, struggling to keep his own composure. Gabriel let out a soft whimper at the hungry expression on Sam's face.

"On your front," Sam ordered, and Gabriel hurried to obey, flipping himself over, revealing his tail. Sam could swear that it bristled and stood on end in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

Sam twisted Gabriel's tail around his fingers and pressed a kiss to the end of it, smirking at the way Gabriel's hips jerked off the bed in response, just playing with the tail for now, teasing it, making Gabriel wonder what he was going to do with it. Then, he made up his mind.

Sam wrapped Gabriel's tail around the bedpost and tied it in a knot, bending Gabriel over the bed so that he was kneeling up on the floor with his face pressed into the sheets, his cock pressing against the side of the mattress and his ass sticking out ready for Sam. Sam couldn't resist giving it a light smack on his way to his bedside drawer to grab the lube.

Sam parted Gabriel's ass cheeks and let out a slight gasp as he saw what was resting between them - a butt plug with a golden colored stone set into the top of it, exactly matching Gabriel's eyes.

"Another surprise for you, Sir," Gabriel said, turning his head to one side so that his voice would be heard. Sam gave him another light smack for his cheek, but he didn't actually mind at all. There was something amazing about hearing Gabriel be cheeky like this and then fucking him so hard that he wasn't able to speak anymore, both of them knowing that it was Sam who'd caused that.

"I don't even need this, do I?" Sam twirled the lube between his fingers while he slowly removed the butt plug, leaving Gabriel gaping wide open for him.

Gabriel moaned into the mattress, and midway through the sound Sam slid his first finger inside Gabriel, turning the moan into a squeak. Sam felt around inside Gabriel, twisting his finger around in exactly the right way to make Gabriel buck his hips into the mattress. Sam loved the way Gabriel was already so stretched out and ready for him, and he reached down with his other hand to give his own cock a few strokes, giving himself just the tiniest, temporary bit of relief.

"Please fuck me, Sam, please," Gabriel bit out in desperation.

"How much do you want it? How badly do you want my cock inside you right now, Gabe?" Sam taunted.

"S-scale of one to ten?" Gabriel choked out, but the cheeky tone was gone from his voice, and instead he just sounded wrecked. "Least twenty. Fuck, Sam, I want it so bad, I need you to fill me up, been thinking about it all day, plug wasn't enough because I knew it wasn't your cock, please, Sam, I've waited so fucking long already, I just need you..."

"See, I don't know if I should. I'm not saying you don't deserve it, but you're just so pretty all spread out underneath me. Aren't you? Maybe I want to look at you for a little while longer."

Sam curled his finger again and Gabriel bucked underneath him. Sam raised his hand to Gabriel's hair and scratched behind his cat's ears, causing Gabriel to tip his head back in pleasure.

"I love the way you react to everything I do. How I know just the right places to touch you, don't I? And you know why that is?"

"Because I'm yours?" Gabriel guessed, his voice hoarse.

Sam threaded his fingers into the back of Gabriel's collar and gave it a tug, and Gabriel's whole body shivered in response. "Yeah, that's right. You're mine. And now I'm gonna take care of you, gonna show you why you should stay being mine forever."

Sam slid his finger out of Gabriel and slicked his cock up with lube, positioning himself around Gabriel's entrance. "You ready for me, angel?"

Gabriel just purred in response, arching his back and sticking his ass out still further for Sam.

Sam gritted his teeth and pushed the head of his cock inside Gabriel, both of them moaning in unison at the pleasure that sparked when Gabriel clenched around Sam.

Sam kept going, making sure to keep the pace slow because of how on edge Gabriel clearly already was, but pushing in further and further until he bottomed out inside Gabriel, filling him more completely than the plug ever could.

"Sam!" Gabriel let out a broken scream of the name, and his hand flew to his own cock, gripping the base tight so that he didn't come all over the sheets before they'd even started, too close already from finally having Sam back inside him where he belonged.

Sam tried to hold his hips still, to hold on until Gabriel was ready for him to move, but it was so difficult. He bit down on his lip with the effort of holding back, his cock pulsing inside Gabriel, desperately needing the friction. Finally, Gabriel nodded, and Sam grabbed onto Gabriel's collar for leverage as he pulled out and then thrust back into Gabriel with a long, low cry.

Gabriel's grip tightened on his own cock and he let out a whimper, but it was quickly followed by a "More, Sam, please, I need it, need you to give me everything."

And what could Sam do but oblige his boyfriend; his gorgeous and perfect boyfriend who'd never been anything but good to Sam?

He didn't realize he'd said that out loud until Gabriel let out a high pitched moan and rocked his hips into the sheets.

Sam slammed into Gabriel, time and time again, wrapping one of his hands around the top of Gabriel's arm, his nails digging into the skin, while his other hand was fisted in Gabriel's hair, tugging it back each time Sam pulled out so that Gabriel wouldn't be able to hide his face. Every time Sam thrust back in, he relaxed his grip on Gabriel's hair meaning that Gabriel's head would bob forwards, and the tags on his collar would jingle together, the noise reminding Gabriel exactly who he belonged to; a constant sound that said that Sam had chosen him to wear his collar. It was all too much for Gabriel, whose body went limp and pliant for Sam, letting Sam use him in whatever way he wanted, implicitly trusting that Sam was going to make this amazing for him, various moans and purrs spilling from his mouth every time Sam's cock rammed into him and hit his prostate.

Sam knew that neither of them were going to last long, the sights and the sounds overloading both their minds and sending them quickly spiralling towards the edge.

"Can I- can I-?" Gabriel asked a few seconds later, too far gone to make full sentences, but Sam knew what he meant and he took pity on him.

"Of course. Come for me, Gabriel," he said with a slight tug on his tail, and Gabriel did so, a long string of moans that might have included Sam's name a few times falling from his mouth as he came hard all over the sheets in an orgasm that felt like it went on forever, its intensity only climbing higher as Sam fucked him through it and refused to let up the pace.

Sam came just a few seconds after Gabriel did, his hips jerking wildly into Gabriel, emptying himself inside him as he stuttered out a loud "G-G-Gabriel!" His mind clouded and in the fog of pleasure from his orgasm his hand found its way to Gabriel's collar once more, fingers closing around it and using it to ground himself and remember exactly who he was doing everything for.

Sam slumped on top of Gabriel, and it was a huge effort to slide out of him and pull himself and Gabriel up onto the bed and under the covers to rest, but he managed it somehow.

"Sam," Gabriel mumbled as he crawled onto Sam's chest and wriggled around until he was comfortable. "Sam. Samsamsamsamsam."

"That's my name," Sam agreed.

"Sam _star_ ," Gabriel amended.

"If you like," Sam said, reaching down to ruffle Gabriel's hair absentmindedly.

"Yeah. Samstar. That's right," Gabriel reached a final decision, curling up on top of Sam and closing his eyes. "Love you so much, Samstar."

"Love you more than all the world, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> find me at **casandsip.tumblr.com** <3


End file.
